


Registered as gay in Hell

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Closet case, Demons, M/M, Other, Partial Humanstuck, Sexuality Crisis, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex, human!Horuss, incubus!Rufioh, male-presenting character with vagina, surprisingly consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: Horuss is visited by a friendly incubus.INcubus? Must be a mistake, right?





	Registered as gay in Hell

Thirty-year-old Horuss Edison Zahhak woke up in the middle of the night to an oppressive weight resting on his thighs. Opening his eyes, he only saw a deep black blob surrounded by slightly less dark black. Without thinking, he put on his glasses. There in his light-pollution-lit bedroom was a huge black-skinned humanoid with wings, bull horns, and a Mohawk. It almost reached the ceiling of the McMansion. Horuss' first thoughts were that this was a demon but it couldn't be. He clapped on the lights and it only confirmed the vision. The demon looked at Horuss with strangely-kind brown-with-yellow eyes. It opened its mouth and the white fangs contrasted with its black body.

“Oh, good....you're awake.” The voice was male and had a Cali feel to it. “I hate doing this with sleeping people.”

“What-What are you?!” Horuss asked.

“I'm an Incubus. See, it's this type of demon...”

“I know what an Incubus is!”

“Oh, that simplifies things. Wanna fuck?”

“Why would an Incubus come to me?”

“I guess you have strong semen or something...I'm not really in charge of picking so-”

“I mean why would an IN-cubus come to me instead of a Succubus?”

“They thought you'd respond better to a male figure.”

“But I'm not gay!”

“Really? Your sexual profile says you're overwhelmingly attracted to men.”

“A healthy appreciation of the male form doesn't make a man gay.”

“I can't read your thoughts...but sources say they aren't platonic.”

The demon then stretched its arms up and to the side. It might have been an innocent gesture but it did cause Horuss to appreciate this male form. The demon had excellent lean muscle definition. Horuss caught sight of the silver barbells on the demon's nipples. He had to suppress the urge to touch them. Instead, he spoke up more.

“I have never had sex with a man.”

“That doesn't mean you aren't gay.”

“I had a girlfriend. Aranea Serket – she should be on that profile.”

“Yeah, you dated for a month ten years ago before she realized she was a lesbian and started dating a Meenah Peixes.”

“We dated long enough to have sex.”

“You STARTED having sex...you went soft before you could finish.”

Horuss pounded his fist at his side. “I had a LONG and EXTREMELY STRESSFUL day and I was NERVOUS! That accident happens to many a man!”

“And then for ten years you didn't even attempt to do it with a doll.”

“I don't meet many women in my line of work and I don't like the bar scene.”

“Six years ago, your co-worker Todd Smith offered to set you up with his sister.”

“If you had a photograph of Todd Smith in your profile, you'd see that any sister of his must be unfortunate looking.”

“And then three years ago, your aunt said she'd be your matchmaker.”

“It's embarrassing to get help from your family in such personal matter.”

“Last Christmas at a party, a doll asked you up to her hotel room and you declined.”

“She was intoxicated! I'm a gentleman. How many examples of missed connections are you going to give?”

“I've got plenty. You're attractive and successful and you've got a great person - well, you don't have a great personality but you got a hot bod.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you do. I'm lucky I was assigned to you.” The demon sighed and again Horuss was aware of its pecs. “Too bad you don't want to fuck.”

The demon's face was so sad yet Horuss was noticing how beautiful it was. Perfectly symmetrical, boyish even, with almond-shaped eyes. Horuss did find it odd the demon had epicanthic folds but why should it look Caucasian? The whole look of it was exquisite.

Part of Horuss wanted to have sex with this creature. Yet could he dare say yes?

“Um – do you as a demon need permission to have intercourse with me?”

“It's optional...most demons don't care...but I don't feel right raping anyone.”

“But you're a creature of evil!”

It groaned. “Look, I just fell into a bad crowd...I didn't know it would end up like this.”

“My semen...how does it end up?”

“We implant it in humans to make demon babies...then we take the babies away.” The demon shrugged. “It's sad but that's just how it is.”

“So Satan and God exist?”

“Eeyup.”

Horuss harumped. “I'm an atheist.”

“That doesn't make them exist any less.”

“This is probably all a dream brought on by an untimely consumption of pizza, so perhaps...perhaps...it wouldn't hurt to have...sex.”

The demon sat up its knees and pumped its fists.

“BANGARANG!” it yelled.

Then Horuss noticed for the first time its crotch. Though its body was male, that part wasn't.

Horuss mumbled, “You have a v-v-vul-ummm...”

The demon looked down briefly. “A vulva?”

“Why does an Incubus have...one of those?”

“It's easier to gather semen this way...is this a deal-breaker? I hope not...there's plenty of humans with this config...don't be close-minded, bro.”

“I suppose it does make mechanical sense.”

“I could make myself a penis...but I HATE anal. Or would you like me to have both?”

“No, this will do. Um, another thing...what is your name?”

The demon snorted. “If I gave you my name...you'd have power over me...but you can call me Rufioh.”

“Rufioh?”

“It's no weirder than Horuss...what's the deal with the extra S?”

“That's how it's always been spelled in my family.”

“Okay...my real name has a CRAZY weird spelling. But enough of that. Let's get it on!”

Horuss pushed down the sheets until his cock was in view. He was surprised at how hard it was already. It was half-way to its full length. Rufioh very gingerly took it in its hand. It was a little nerve-wracking to see those long pointy fingernails claws so close to his delicate parts but Rufioh was practiced at its trade. It help that Horuss had foreskin. Rufioh's hand was chilly but Horuss found he liked that. He was growing more quickly than usual.

“Damn,” Rufioh said, “You're pretty big...for a human. I'm much bigger but that's just how Incubi go...actually wish I was smaller...you'd be a good size.”

Horuss was tempted to ask to see the demon's penis but that would make things stranger. He wasn't supposed to want to see another penis.

When Horuss' cock was fully-hard, Rufioh started to rub the head against its engorged clit. Its lips were as black as the rest of its body but they sparkled with juice.

“This is gonna feel SOOO banging,” the demon breathed.

“Oh my goodness...please...”

“Just...just a moment...”

After that moment, Rufioh sank down on Horuss' shaft. Horuss gave a full-body shudder. It wasn't the first time he'd been inside a vagina yet somehow this was more pleasurable than that short time in Aranea's. After a decade, he could barely remember that time but he knew it wasn't as exciting as this. It had to be some magic and not the gender of the demon.

Then Rufioh started moving up and down the shaft and that was Heaven. It felt much better than any handjob. The demon had perfect rhythm. It also flexed its wings in time.

Rufioh rubbed its pierced nipples and Horuss bemoaned that it was so tall even his arms couldn't reach them. Yet the demon's clit was right in reach. He gently rubbed his thumb along it. The demon's insides rippled when he did.

“Oh fuck, rub my clit...” the demon breathed, “So many ignore it...you're the best.”

He was glad he got it right since he had no experience. He'd ignored Aranea's clit in their fumbling. Perhaps that was why she turned lesbian. Yet this didn't feel like a women's clitoris. He kept thinking of it as a very small penis – though he knew he should have found that idea unappealing.

With his other hand, he reached the demon's backside. The demon had the bubble butt Horuss always wanted to have but never could with his WASP genes. Or maybe he always want to HAVE a bubble butt. In any case, the globe felt so good in his hands.

Rufioh returned the favor by thumbing Horuss' nipples and the profile must have included that erogenous spot since that was always Horuss' go-to. He'd once even orgasmed just by playing with his nipples.

When he had lost his virginity to Aranea (or attempted to), it seemed like that minute lasted forever. He had to concentrate everything on staying hard and in the end he failed. Now again time was dilated but it was because he was so close. His cock was so hard it could burst. He was dying from this demon. Yet he couldn't come now. It felt too exquisite. He wanted to stay in this Heaven.The demon was certainly encouraging him to last as long as possible.

“This is so fucking awesome...god, you don't know what shitty sex I get...but this is BANGARANG...you better not come soon.”

Horuss was flattered that out of all the many humans the demon visited he was actually good at sex. Or at least that was what his dream construct said. He didn't care whether this was real or not, though it felt so real.

He was surprised at his stamina, considering he never had to delay his orgasm before. Maybe it was the dream making everything perfect.

Then the moment came where he could not hold back. The tipping point. His stomach was tense from holding back.

“I – I'm going to e-ejucul-come!” he cried.

“Come for me, bro!”

He took both his hands and placed them on the demon's shapely thighs. He pushed down and the demon sat firmly on his erection. His cock twitched and throbbed and he came deep inside the demon. The excellent orgasm seemed to go on as long as the sex did. Each time he thought he was done, he came a little more. Finally, when he was in the aftershocks, he felt the demon's vagina rippling erratically around him. Rufioh crowed and Horuss knew he'd given it an orgasm. The thought of that would have made him hard again if he wasn't so drained.

Rufioh pulled itself off Horuss' wet and softening cock.

“Damn, you got a lotta fucking juice...might make a lot of demons...though I guess you might not want to hear that.”

“Th....thanks.”

Rufioh bent over and kissed Horuss' forehead. It didn't have the best breath but Horuss didn't care right now.

“No, thank YOU.”

Rufioh got up and left the bed.

“Sorry I can't stay and cuddle...gotta get this semen to Hell.”

“Was this just a dream?” he asked.

“I guess if you want to think of it that way. So here's some advice from your sub-conscious: come out of the closet and make some man very VERY happy.”

“But I'm not gay.”

Rufioh rolled its brown-with-yellow eyes. “Yeah, whatev. Later...I mean not later, this is our last time, sorry.”

The demon then fazed out.

Horuss' sheet were soaked but he was too exhausted to change them. He only had enough energy to take off his glasses and clap off the lights before passing out.

The next morning, he shivered awake. Wasn't the first time he woke up that way. Yet he also felt better than he had in a long time. He felt like a weight had been lifted from him. The idea of being gay didn't scare him. Had he learned some lesson from that bizarre, blasphemous wet dream?

He sat up, only to see on his sheets many claw marks and a single jet black feather. There might be some rational explanation for it but all he could see was he'd been visited by a demon. A demon who cared deeply about consent.

Well, he still wasn't ever going to go to church.

 


End file.
